


from me to you

by niniibaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Slow Dancing, everyone but dotae are just mentioned or brief, hints at sex oop, perspective is weird but its mainly doyoung, taeyong is adorable, the nomin is there but barely, they are in love <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniibaek/pseuds/niniibaek
Summary: doyoung and taeyong, through and through
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes this is just something i needed to get out of my system!! i really love dotae and their dynamic <3  
> follow me on twitter @niniibaek if you want!  
> please remember to like and retweet the mvs on twitter and like them on insta to help nct reach their goals!

There was a softness to Taeyong in the morning hours, when it was just him and Doyoung blurred into one under the warm blankets. When the sun peeked behind the curtains, casting rays of light across his closed eyes and his pale neck. Doyoung always found Taeyong beautiful, but he was the most stunning when encased in the former’s arms. 

It was six a.m., and they had to get up soon, but it was difficult for Doyoung to wake up the other. It was always difficult. Taeyong barely got enough sleep as it was, constantly going back and forth between their comeback preparation and the tour for SuperM. Doyoung can see his exhaustion from the bags under his eyes to the way he slumps down onto any semi-comfortable furniture in his vicinity. 

Taeyong stirs in his arms. Doyoung fears he’s awakened, but all Taeyong does is bury his face deeper into Doyoung’s chest. The younger feels his heart simultaneously pound and melt, and he wonders how Taeyong still has this affect on him. More than a year into their relationship, Doyoung thought the loud and bright love flaring in his chest would subside to a gentle warmth, content and safe. And he feels those things, for sure, but his love still burns just as bright, if not brighter. He’s never been a romantic before he met Taeyong. He’s never been a lot of things before Taeyong. 

A knock on the door, loud in the morning stillness. Johnny peeks his head through, apologetic smile on his lips. 

“Sorry, Doyoungie. It’s time to get up if we want to make it to the schedule on time.” The older says with a kind smile. Doyoung nods and watches as Johnny closes his door. There’s another stir in his arms, and he knows this time that Taeyong is awake. 

“Doie, what time is it?” Taeyong murmurs, voice muffled by the fabric of Doyoung’s sleep shirt. 

“6.” 

There’s a groan, low from Taeyong’s throat. Doyoung’s hands move from the other’s waist to curl his fingers gently through the pink tufts of hair. It’s rough in his hands, and Doyoung wishes (not for the first time) that the company would simply let Taeyong keep his natural hair. 

“Johnny came in to tell us to get up.” A soft nudge to make Taeyong look up at him. Doyoung melts into a fond smile at the puffiness of sleep still etched onto Taeyong’s face, at the roundness of his eyes and the pout on his lips. He kisses the scar by Taeyong’s eye, the spot between his eyebrows, the tip of his nose, his lips. It’s slow and Doyoung can taste a little bit of morning breath, but it’s just as magical as any other time. 

Taeyong’s lips were addicting, like the first sips of ice cold water on a sunny day. Doyoung couldn’t get enough of them, and he can recall those hours in bed where his mouth never left Taeyong’s. He wished in that moment, entranced by the sensual movements of Taeyong’s lips, that they could stay there. But he knew they couldn’t, so he leant back to place one last kiss on the other’s forehead. 

“Let’s get ready.” Doyoung whispered, thumb skimming Taeyong’s cheekbones. He was gifted a smile in return, the slight turn of slightly-bruised lips that made Doyoung’s heart sing. 

\--------

“How’d you know you were in love with Taeyong?” Jeno had asked him once. It should have been easy to answer, but Doyoung struggled to find the right words. 

“Well, love can’t really be described in words. I guess it wasn’t a moment, really, but many moments together where I could feel it. I could feel the way my eyes hurt just looking at how bright he is. I could feel the way my body relaxed when I see him, when I know I can breathe clearly because I know he’s still there.” Doyoung didn’t know if this was making any sense to the young boy, but the look in Jeno’s eyes made it seem like he understood. 

“I think I’m in love, hyung.” Jeno confessed. 

Doyoung thought back to the times when he visited the Dreamies dorm. He remembered how Jeno couldn’t keep his eyes away from Jaemin. How the two were joined at the hip in a way that only soulmates can be. 

“I think you are too, Jeno-yah.” 

\-------

Behind locked doors, Doyoung let his heart out to Taeyong. Sometimes in words, in whispers spoken against warm skin. Sometimes in touch with hands leaving bruises. Today it was with a type of vulnerability that only love can give you. 

Doyoung was always gentle in the way he made love to Taeyong. It was a give and take process, an equal type of pleasure that they could only get from each other. It was melodic, the sounds Taeyong was making. If angels could sing, Doyoung thinks they would sound just like Taeyong. 

He gave all of himself to Taeyong at that moment, and Taeyong gave him just as much in return. And after, with a steady hand, Doyoung cleaned them both up. Taeyong, giggling as Doyoung tickled his sides quickly, reached up to sweep Doyoung’s hair away from his eyes. It was the most free Taeyong has been in forever. Doyoung wishes he could stop time, if only to admire his lover in his most heavenly state. 

\-------

“Doyoung-ie, what are you doing?” Taeyong laughed. The younger, handsome in his suit-and-bowtie getup, gestured to Taeyong with the bouquet of roses in his hand. 

“Asking for a dance.” 

“Why is that? We’re just in the dorm.” But Taeyong stood up anyways, grabbing the bouquet and smelling the roses. 

“Jaehyun dared me to ask the most beautiful person I know for a dance.” Doyoung winked playfully. “And since my mom’s not here, I guess you’ll do!” 

Taeyong hit Doyoung’s shoulder, but couldn’t help but smile. 

“Dork.” He said with no bite. 

“I’m just kidding.” Doyoung smiled, hands finding their place on Taeyong’s waist. “You’ll always be the most beautiful.” 

Taeyong blushed, a pretty red that crept up to his cheeks and to the top of his ears. 

“You’re not too bad yourself.” The older said, lips landing on Doyoung’s. It was quick, nothing more than a peck. 

“I’m serious, though. I really did come for a dance.” Doyoung said, tone almost shy. Taeyong giggled before turning to put the roses gently on his bed, reminding himself to put them in a vase later. 

“Okay, casanova. Show me what you got.” 

Doyoung grinned, taking his phone out to play a song. Taeyong didn’t recognize it, but it was lovely all the same. A woman’s voice, soft and gentle. Doyoung grabbed Taeyong’s wrists to bring them around his head, looping his own around Taeyong’s waist after. 

With one hand centered at the small of Taeyong’s back and the other rubbing circles in his waist, they started dancing. Taeyong rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder, a content smile on his face. Moments like these, where it was just the two of them, were his favorite. 

Taeyong felt a kiss on his temple, and he squeezed his arms tighter around Doyoung. 

Slow dancing in the dim light of their room, Taeyong and Doyoung realized that there is no one they would rather be with. 


End file.
